The present invention relates to a cutting roller for winning machines.
More particularly the invention relates to the cutting roller equipped with a so-called individual fluid-spraying system.
Cutting rollers for mining machines are normally provided with a plurality of picks arranged on the helical blade of the roller and wherein spraying nozzles are provided for individual picks in the vicinity thereof to cool the latter. The hydraulic fluid sprayed out from the nozzles not only cools the cutting picks but also produces an intensive spray mist which surrounds the rotating cutting roller and suppresses coal or mineral dust generated during the mining operation and thus prevents contamination of the environment.
Spraying nozzles utilized in such cutting rollers are often rubbed off or brake particularly due to various malfunctions in operating in mountains. This results in that the hydraulic fluid, e.g. water, which is used for spraying onto the picks seeks for easier ways to flow and can flow into unblocked passages, which unfavorably effects the normal operation. Furthermore, due to the necessity to save water and because the defective spraying nozzles contribute to the waste of water they should be replaced by new spraying nozzles. Although the amount of fluid utilized for cooling the picks and damping the dust always involves loss of water the defective spraying nozzles make this loss considerably worse.